<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you pull me deep (what’s wrong with me?) by cherrydery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116598">you pull me deep (what’s wrong with me?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrydery/pseuds/cherrydery'>cherrydery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Marking, One Shot, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, its cute lol, possessive kink, rly soft n sweet ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrydery/pseuds/cherrydery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung doesn’t really even have to ask where this is going to lead. He knew what usually happened when either of them were stressed– they’d been <i>helping</i> each other with their problems for a few months now. They’ve been using each other (literally and figuratively) as an outlet. Though fucking your bandmate doesn’t seem like it’d do much to solve a problem, it’s surprisingly good stress relief.</p><p>title from "pull me deep" by logan henderson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you pull me deep (what’s wrong with me?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doyoung glances up from his book as the quiet click of his door opening resounds around his room.</p><p>“Oh, hey.” He says to his roommate, and looks back to the novel in his lap. Johnny steps in, not saying a word. A quiet Johnny is never a good sign– Doyoung is used to the other man being loud and outgoing, always playfully teasing those he’s close to. Johnny sits next to Doyoung on his bed, a sigh escaping him as he slouches onto the smaller man’s shoulder. </p><p>Doyoung decides to take the bait as he blinks up at his bandmate. “What’s wrong?” He asks, setting his book on the side table to thread his fingers through Johnny’s hair gently. </p><p>Johnny eases into the touch, his voice quiet. “Just feeling stressed. I can’t focus on anything.” </p><p>Doyoung nods. “Is it a sad stress? Or an anxious stress?” He asks, prodding for more information in his usual caring, motherly fashion.</p><p>Johnny scoots closer and buries his face into Doyoung’s neck, arms around his waist. “More like an angry stress,” He murmurs, “Can’t concentrate at all.”</p><p>Doyoung nods again, arms coming to rest on Johnny’s broad shoulders. “Maybe I can help?” He whispers, petting the back of Johnny’s hair delicately.</p><p>Doyoung doesn’t really even have to ask where this is going to lead. He knew what usually happened when either of them were stressed– they’d been <i>helping</i> each other with their problems for a few months now. They’ve been using each other (literally and figuratively) as an outlet. Though fucking your bandmate doesn’t seem like it’d do much to solve a problem, it’s surprisingly good stress relief. And it doesn’t help that they’re roommates, Doyoung can’t even count how many times they’ve sat on Johnny’s bed after a particularly hard practice, door locked, jerking each other off as Johnny bit marks onto the skin of Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung feels his face flush embarrassingly hot at the recollection. He should be used to this; he’s a grown man, not some schoolgirl.</p><p>Johnny brings him back to the situation at hand as he begins to press kisses up the side of Doyoung’s throat. Doyoung shivers lightly, letting Johnny take control. The taller man kisses up his jaw and back down, nipping at the skin and leaving trails of small bites in his wake. His teeth find the junction where Doyoung’s neck and shoulder meet, and he kisses it before biting a dark mark onto it, leaving Doyoung whining softly. Johnny always loves leaving marks on him. Seeing the hickeys the next day as the two get ready for a morning schedule never fails to put a smug grin on Johnny’s face. Maybe it was his way of claiming Doyoung as his own– Doyoung wasn’t quite sure, but that was his theory. Hazily, he brings his focus back to Johnny as his bandmate leaves a few more marks on his neck and below the neckline of his loose white t-shirt, the bruised skin turning a soft red color that’s bound to be purple by tomorrow.</p><p>Johnny pulls away and looks at Doyoung with dark, hooded eyes. He takes Doyoung’s jaw in one hand, turning his head and exposing his bruised neck as if he were a predator examining his prey. Doyoung meets the other’s eyes, watching carefully as Johnny glances to his lips and leans in to crash their mouths together. Johnny kisses him forcefully, parting Doyoung’s lips with his tongue immediately upon contact. His lips are slightly chapped, and he tastes vaguely of mouthwash, but Doyoung welcomes the familiar sensations that never fail to remind him of Johnny. The older places a hand in the middle of Doyoung’s chest, pushing him down onto the bed as he moves his lips against Doyoung’s. The vocalist settles himself briefly on the pillows near the headboard as Johnny nudges himself in between Doyoung’s legs and runs his palms up his waist, biting at the other man’s bottom lip until Doyoung whines softly. Doyoung feels Johnny smirk into the kiss, slipping his hands under Doyoung’s plain white t-shirt, rough fingertips sliding over his smooth skin, mapping the expanse of his chest.</p><p>Johnny pulls away, breaking the kiss to ask, “Do you know when will the others be back?,” ghosting his fingers over Doyoung’s bare chest teasingly.</p><p>Doyoung’s breath hitches, and he has to find his voice again to reply. “Not ‘til late. Taeyong said–“ he pauses as a whimper escapes him as Johnny skims his fingertips over his nipples, “–Taeyong said they were going out.” Doyoung knows this because he declined the offer for him to come along in favor of a quiet night in and going to bed early instead. <i>So much for that</i>, Doyoung thinks, but really, he’s not all that bothered by it at all.</p><p>Johnny doesn’t reply, leaning back down to kiss Doyoung sloppily, pushing his shirt up past his collarbones and running his thumbs over the other man’s nipples, eliciting a soft moan from him. Doyoung is unable to stop his hips from bucking up into Johnny’s, their clothed erections grazing each other briefly. He flushes a faint red as Johnny stills his movement with one firm hand. </p><p>Johnny pulls away again, sitting up, and clicks his tongue. “Impatient.” </p><p>Doyoung suppresses a whine, choosing instead to blink up at Johnny, furrowing his eyebrows as his chest silently heaves. </p><p>Johnny thumbs at the waistband of Doyoung’s sweatpants and looks to him for approval. Once Doyoung nods eagerly, Johnny pulls the front of his sweatpants down and tugs it off of him. Johnny palms Doyoung’s cock through his briefs, and Doyoung thinks he’s going to melt. He moans breathily, watching Johnny smirk and continue, other hand reaching for Doyoung’s chest to play with his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Johnny rolls the heel of his palm over Doyoung’s clothed cock, working him until the tent in Doyoung’s boxers and the wet spot on top of the gray cotton is too prominent to ignore.</p><p>Doyoung whimpers, grasping at the sheets beneath him, and watches Johnny through lidded eyes as the taller pulls Doyoung’s dick from his briefs. Johnny licks a wet stripe over his own palm, then reaches for the base of the other’s cock. He squeezes and gives it a few tugs, letting Doyoung get used to the feeling. He thumbs the slit, moving the tip with the pad of his thumb, and gathers some precome to spread over the skin of Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung groans lowly, trying to keep himself from rolling his hips up into Johnny’s baiting hand. </p><p>“Youngho, please...” He lets Johnny’s real name slip as he whines at the other’s teasing.</p><p>Johnny gets the hint, stroking the shaft of Doyoung’s cock at a steady pace, tightening his grip on the base. Doyoung can’t hold back the moan that escapes from the back of his throat, and he tips his head back, screwing his eyes shut. All he feels is pure bliss. Johnny begins to tug faster, and faster, until it has Doyoung whining lowly, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer like this.</p><p>Johnny withdraws his hand from Doyoung’s dick, a small smirk on his face as he watches Doyoung buck his hips into nothing and whimper hoarsely at the loss of contact.</p><p>“I’m not done with you yet, Doyoungie.” Johnny whispers playfully as he runs a finger down a particularly prominent vein on the underside of Doyoung’s cock, causing the man under him to shudder.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you, okay?” Johnny tells Doyoung, already reaching for the bottle of lube kept in the drawer of Doyoung’s bedside table. Doyoung nods fervently, watching as Johnny tugs his own trousers off, letting his dick spring free. Doyoung feels a rush of arousal go through him as he eyes Johnny’s cock. He’s taken it before, it wasn’t anything new, but god, sometimes Doyoung forgets how big it is. </p><p>Johnny glances up at him, “Gonna prep you first,” he says, half to himself, as he pulls Doyoung’s briefs all the way off of him and spreads the smaller man’s thighs apart. Doyoung suddenly finds it hard to breathe as he watches Johnny tip the bottle over and pour lube over his fingers, and warm it as quickly as he can between the pads of his thumb and forefinger. He wastes no time, sliding a hand up Doyoung’s inner thigh to his entrance and circling it with a finger. Doyoung is unable to hold back a high-pitched whimper as Johnny slides a finger into him knuckle-deep. The older’s fingers are long and his digits are thick– God, Doyoung feels as if he’s about to combust. Johnny starts at an excruciatingly slow pace, and adds one more finger. </p><p>“You’re a fucking tease, Youngho..” Doyoung curses shakily, “Hurry up, I can take it...”</p><p>Johnny hums in response, suddenly curling his fingers and quickening his pace. The sudden change causes low moans to spill from Doyoung’s lips, his voice raising in pitch as Johnny’s fingers brush against a sweet spot.</p><p>Doyoung’s mind is foggy as he feels Johnny add a third finger, a powerful hand pushing Doyoung’s thighs apart until they burn in a painfully pleasing way. Johnny keeps up a steady pace, scissoring all three of his fingers slightly.</p><p>“Youngho, please, f-fuck me already...”  Doyoung begs, growing impatient, lifting his hips off the bed as if to invite Johnny in further.</p><p>Johnny makes a noise of acknowledgement, but doesn’t remove his fingers. “Dongyoung, if you want to make this easier on yourself, I’d suggest you should stop trying to tell me what to do. You’re lucky you’re so cute, otherwise I’d be fucking you face-down into the mattress,” Johnny growls, curling his fingers sharply as he punctuates his last sentence, “Am I clear?”</p><p>Doyoung trembles out a moan, nodding his head, not challenging the man above him.</p><p>“Good boy.” Johnny praises as he slows his curled fingers to an deliberately labored pace, taunting Doyoung, <i>daring</i> him to disobey. “Wonder what would happen if the others came back early? I bet you’d like it if they saw you getting fucked like this,” Johnny snarls, digging his fingernails into Doyoung’s hip, “I bet you’d want them to see, wouldn’t you? Let them know who you belong to?” </p><p>Doyoung whines, his voice catching in his throat, feeling his face flush a hot crimson. He nods, his embarrassed blush creeping down to his chest.</p><p>Johnny scoffs with a smirk as he finishes prepping the shorter man. He removes his fingers from Doyoung, and glances up as the other makes a soft noise of complaint at the lack of Johnny’s fingers filling him up. </p><p>Johnny sends him a warning look as he leans to the side and grabs the lube bottle. “Be patient.”</p><p>Doyoung can’t take his eyes off of Johnny as the taller man opens the cap and pours a generous amount of lube over his shaft, before taking it in his hand and spreading the substance with a few rough tugs. Johnny emits a low groan that sends shivers down Doyoung’s spine and a surge of heat straight to his cock. Watching Johnny’s big hands not even cover the size of his dick makes Doyoung’s breath hitch.</p><p>“You ready?” Johnny’s voice pulls him from his thoughts, the older man already lining up his hip’s with Doyoung’s.</p><p>Doyoung hums a ‘yes’ and dips his head, curling his hands into fists, gripping the sheets to prepare himself.</p><p>Despite Doyoung’s anticipation, nothing stops the low hiss that escapes him as Johnny slowly pushes his cock in, quickly bottoming out. </p><p>“Tell me when to move,” Johnny says gruffly, leaning down to nose at Doyoung’s jaw and leave open-mouthed kisses on his bruised neck. Doyoung nods his head silently, letting himself get used to the stretch as he scrabbles to find control over his breathing. He waits for the burning ache to subside with tears prickling his eyes, staring up at the blank vastness of the ceiling.</p><p>Doyoung adapts to the familiar feeling quickly, and even though his heart is hammering in his chest, he decides to give Johnny the signal to move.</p><p>“Go ahead. I’m fine.” The vocalist pants, lifting a hand to card it through Johnny’s hair.</p><p>Johnny rolls his hips forward slowly, establishing a stable pace, his low groans filling Doyoung’s ears until they’re all he can focus on. The smaller man responds with little whimpers with every thrust of Johnny’s hips.</p><p>“Fuck, I swear you get tighter every time,” Johnny growls, biting and darkening the marks he’d already left on Doyoung’s chest, “Always feel so fucking good.”</p><p>The man under him can’t help but whine, shivering as Johnny’s teeth press harshly on his bruises.</p><p>“Shit, Youngho–“ Doyoung moans hoarsely, screwing his eyes shut, feeling Johnny start to speed up. A long string of curses leaves his mouth, voice high-pitched and breathy. It’s hard for Doyoung to keep any of the composure he might’ve had as Johnny begins to roll his hips at a wild pace. He can’t help but clench around Johnny’s dick, enjoying the deep, rumbling moan that comes from the other. </p><p>And <b><i>oh–</i></b> Johnny’s cock suddenly brushes Doyoung’s prostate and the searing sensation that rushes through his veins is mind-numbing. The younger trembles, whimpering in a shaky voice as the wave of pleasure passes through him.</p><p>A moment passes, and Johnny is gently pushing Doyoung’s bangs back from his sweat-soaked forehead, the tender gesture coming as a complete contrast to the rough snaps of his hips.</p><p>“So pretty. So pretty for me,” He remarks, watching the ragged rising and falling of Doyoung’s chest, “Such a good, pretty boy.”<br/>
The smaller man keens at the praise but whines, biting his lip.</p><p>“Can’t wait to see you ruined. Gonna be such a pretty sight, only for me.” Johnny’s hand falls from Doyoung’s hair to rest on his jaw, thumb pressing at the corner of his lips.</p><p>Doyoung’s breath hitches at the older’s words. “Only for you,” Doyoung echoes, voice quiet and gravelly. Gingerly, he glances up and meets the older’s eyes. He doesn’t miss the way Johnny swallows thickly, adam’s apple bobbing.</p><p>Johnny leans forward suddenly and pulls Doyoung into a heated kiss, all tongues and teeth, hips rocking steadily. He bites at Doyoung’s bottom lip, reveling in the way the younger whimpers lowly. Johnny grips each of Doyoung’s thighs harshly, fingernails digging into the soft skin, leaving crescent-shaped indents bound to bruise later. Doyoung mewls sharply in response, hands leaving the bedsheets to wrap around the taller’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Doyoung curls his fist into Johnny’s hair, tugging just hard enough to leave him groaning, rutting into the vocalist desperately. </p><p>Johnny growls in frustration. “Need more,” he grumbles, gritting his teeth together, jaw flexing. Doyoung blinks up at him, breathing labored and irregular. </p><p>Johnny bites his lip, frustration painted clearly on his face. Doyoung can practically see the irritated thoughts flying through the other’s head– he’s not exactly good at hiding his desperation. </p><p>“I’m gonna go faster,” Johnny grunts, steeling his hips back and bracing himself against the sheets of the bed, pushing Doyoung’s thighs apart further and caging him in between his arms. </p><p>Doyoung’s eyes widen as his heart leaps into his throat. Johnny is already moving so fast– Doyoung won’t be able to keep up if he accelerates. He tries to find his voice in time, “Youngho, I’ll break–“ but interrupts himself with a loud, choked moan as Johnny slams into him at a rapid pace. Doyoung’s back arches, a shudder ripping through him as Johnny’s cock hits his prostate with every thrust. Tears immediately well up in the corners of Doyoung’s eyes– it’s too much, it’s all too much. He moves to curl his arms under Johnny’s, holding on for dear life as he claws at the other’s back, his blunt nails leaving thin red lines along the skin.</p><p>“<i>Ah-</i> shit- God, fuck–“ Doyoung sobs, vocal chords straining as he fights for air, his vision going cloudy.</p><p>The incessant sound of skin on skin completely fills the room, accompanying Johnny’s low, aggressive growls and Doyoung’s almost-falsetto moans, the smaller’s voice breaking with every savage snap of Johnny’s hips. The wood headboard of Doyoung’s bed hits the wall continuously, the loud, abrasive sound following their pace, and if Doyoung could think clearly, he’d be glad the other members weren’t home to hear it.</p><p>Doyoung’s eyes roll back as Johnny repeatedly abuses his prostate, and babbles incoherently as he comes closer and closer to his peak, his slurred words a mixture of “<i>Youngho, fuck, please, I’m close–</i>“ until he’s begging the man above him, hot tears sliding down his face. “<i>Please, please, Youngho–</i>“ Doyoung gasps, his swollen, untouched cock bouncing pathetically on his stomach, “<i>I’m– I can’t–</i>“</p><p>“Go on. You’re allowed.” Johnny snarls, not letting up, voice just above a whisper. </p><p>At his words, Doyoung comes with a high-pitched scream worthy of a main vocalist, moaning the older’s name, “<i>Youngho, oh god–</i>“, spots of black dancing across his vision as his cock spurts white onto his chest and stomach.</p><p>Johnny doesn’t desist, chasing his own release as he fucks Doyoung through his orgasm. The taller man growls huskily, his voice in unison with Doyoung’s broken whimpers as the other shakes from oversensitivy, his back arching. Johnny thrusts once, twice more, until he hits his peak with a loud, rumbling moan, pushing deep into Doyoung and releasing into him. The smaller man bites his lip, unable to keep from mewling pitifully as Johnny fills him up, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>A beat passes, their heavy breathing the only sound filling the room, and Johnny lets himself collapse halfway onto Doyoung, both still trying to catch their breath. Doyoung barely registers Johnny’s weight on top of him, his mind foggy and thoughts incoherent as he comes down from his high. </p><p>It takes Johnny a good minute to be able to push himself off of the smaller man, but he smiles at Doyoung’s position, arms still tightly wrapped under Johnny’s shoulders. Doyoung hardly notices the other’s fond look, as he blinks slowly and makes little effort to pull himself from his haze. Johnny makes a quiet tsk sound, leaning in to press a kiss onto the corner of Doyoung’s mouth. “C’mon Do-ie, you still with me? I’ve gotta clean you up,” Johnny purrs, wiping at Doyoung’s tear-stained cheeks gently.</p><p>The vocalist glances at the other, eyes glassy and pupils unfocused, lips parted prettily as he lets his breathing even out. Johnny grins warmly, and brushes Doyoung’s bangs out of his eyes. “There he is.” Johnny sits up, letting Doyoung’s arms slip off his back. Johnny places both of his hands at Doyoung’s waist, and smoothes his thumbs over the skin there. “Hold on, ‘m gonna pull out.” Johnny warns quietly, waiting for Doyoung to register his words and nod his head the tiniest bit. </p><p>Doyoung sucks in a breath through his teeth as Johnny slowly slides out. If he’s being honest, Johnny is glad that Doyoung’s even able to register his voice and respond. After all, he’d been especially rough with him.</p><p>Johnny leans down again to brush a kiss across Doyoung’s browbone once he’s all the way out. “Sorry for being so brutal with you.” He laughs softly.</p><p>“Don’t apologize. I liked it.” Doyoung replies in a soft, raspy voice, his throat sounding absolutely wrecked from over-use. Johnny smiles, and hopes the other’s voice will be better by tomorrow– thank God they finished their recording session today and weren’t scheduled to have any later in the week. Doyoung meets Johnny’s eyes and smiles back, watching as the taller sits back on his knees. </p><p>“Should probably clean us up now, huh?” Johnny runs a hand through his auburn locks, soft smile not leaving his face as he slips off the bed and pads over to their wide, shared dresser. He finds a new pair of simple black boxers and pulls them over his hips, setting out another navy blue pair on top of the dresser– which Doyoung assumes are for him.</p><p>“I’ll go grab us a cloth from the bathroom and clean shirts from the laundry. Don’t miss me too much,” Johnny laughs and flashes Doyoung a bright grin. </p><p>Johnny leaves the room, closing the door behind him in case the others happened to come back. The room falls silent, save for Doyoung’s slow breathing. His body feels so sluggish. He’s so <i>tired.</i> He stretches his arms above his head, allowing his dirtied shirt to ride up. He relaxes his tense muscles, a groan catching in his throat as he accidentally jostles one of the the many dark bruises littering his chest. </p><p><i>He’s gonna be the one to explain these to the stylists tomorrow</i>, thinks Doyoung sourly as he skims his fingers over the marks gently, mapping them out. </p><p>He huffs, listening for any sound of Johnny’s footsteps from the hallway. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud, but the longer that the other man was gone, the more he missed his warmth and clinginess.</p><p>Doyoung lays alone in the stillness for another minute until he hears the buzz of the lights from the bathroom in the hallway switch off, and subconsciously smiles. </p><p>Now that his head’s more clear, he realizes Johnny never told him what made him stressed out in the first place. It had to have been something somewhat infuriating– he’d taken it out on Doyoung harder than usual (again, not that he was complaining). Maybe Mark ate Johnny’s leftovers, or Donghyuck broke something of his again? </p><p>Doyoung looks to the door as he hears footsteps approach his room, question right on his tongue as Johnny steps closer.</p><p>“So what was it that had you so stressed?” he asks curiously as Johnny reappears back their room, holding a washcloth and new sleep shirts, straight from the laundry, for the both of them.</p><p>“Huh?” Johnny replies intelligently, grabbing the boxers he’d set out for Doyoung. </p><p>“You said you were stressed when you came in. What made you angry?” Doyoung blinks up at the taller, who hands him the clean shirt and boxers before hopping back onto the sheets ass-first.</p><p>“Honestly? Don’t even remember.” Johnny grins shamelessly. Doyoung rolls his eyes, but smiles fondly. The older cleans off his own chest with the wet cloth, then leans over to repeat the action on the man next to him. Doyoung reddens an embarrassing amount as Johnny helps him pull his stained shirt over his head, and then sweeps the cool towel over his abdomen, the tender action making him feel a bit sheepish. Not that Johnny doesn’t usually clean him up anyway– the gesture always just feels oddly intimate. This has Doyoung mentally smacking himself, <i>We just had the most intense sex of our lives and I’m embarrassed about him being a gentleman and cleaning me up?</i></p><p>The sudden press of the cold cloth onto his dick tears Doyoung from his thoughts, and he fails to suppress a whine. Johnny smiles apologetically and quickly finishes up, tossing the cloth into the hamper on the other side of the room.</p><p>Johnny lifts his arms and stretches, his back cracking loudly at the same time that Doyoung  is shimmy-ing his boxers over his hips.</p><p>Doyoung unfolds the white cotton shirt Johnny brought him, finding it to be oversized, and looks back up at the older as he furrows his brows. “This is your shirt.” </p><p>Johnny chuckles, and tugs his own soft pink shirt (which, by the looks of it, is a graphic tee he bought in L.A.) over his head. He raises a confident, unfazed eyebrow at Doyoung. “Yeah?” </p><p><i>The others are gonna have a field day tomorrow morning when they see me in his shirt and covered in hickeys... Lord, I’ll never hear the end of it.</i> Doyoung thinks, making a face, but pulls the shirt over his head nonetheless. He glances back to Johnny, who’s watching him with intent, shining eyes. The shirt is definitely too big– not falling off his shoulders or anything, but the wide shirt collar doesn’t do much to hide the dark bruises decorating his skin. </p><p><i>Ah. So that’s why Johnny likes me in this shirt so much; he wants to admire his work.</i> Doyoung smirks and has to stop himself from snickering affectionately. <i>Predictable.</i></p><p>Johnny leans down to examine the sheets, making a soft little <i>hmm</i> sound. “Remind me to help you change your bedsheets tomorrow.”</p><p>Doyoung pulls a face. “Gross, I’m not sleeping in your cum.”</p><p>The taller man cackles at Doyoung’s indignant expression. “It’s not just mine, and you know it.” He gives a smug smirk, and taps Doyoung’s thigh twice. </p><p>The vocalist crosses his arms and huffs. “Oh, shut it. I’m sure you’d rather me sleep in your bed anyway, so you can keep me all to yourself, huh? Make sure everyone knows I belong to <i>only you?</i>” </p><p>Johnny’s lips curl into his signature cheshire grin. “How’d you know?” He grabs Doyoung’s hand and gently pulls him to a sitting position. “C’mon, then. It’s not like it’d be the first time we shared a bed.”</p><p>Grumbles of protest arise from Doyoung, but he makes no effort to stop Johnny from lifting him onto the bed on the opposite side of the room. Once Doyoung is placed and settled onto one side of the full-sized bed, the taller man makes his way over to his own usual sleeping spot. He hums in content, sliding under the thin sheet that is already covering Doyoung’s body. His head hits his pillow and only then does he realize how worn out he is. Absent-mindedly, he hopes Doyoung is comfortable enough to sleep. </p><p>Johnny cautiously shifts and turns to face the other, careful not to put too much pressure on the scratches lining his back left by the aforementioned man. He wraps an arm around Doyoung’s waist and pulls so that their bodies meet. Doyoung turns his head and eyes him with furrowed brows. Johnny silences any questions the smaller might’ve had by pressing a sugar-sweet kiss to his forehead and giving him an endearing grin that practically lights up the dark room. “Goodnight, Doyoung.”</p><p>Ignoring the burning flush on his cheeks and the smile trying to creep onto his face, Doyoung turns and lets Johnny spoon him, snuggling back against the warmth of his chest. “Goodnight, Johnny.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! &lt;3<br/>this is actually the first m/m smut that i've ever written,, i hope it was good !! :] lmao all my previous works have been rated G so this is a lil out of left field<br/>side note: this is sorta inspired by the fact that nct said johnny is the scariest member when he's angry lol,, and also by the kick it &amp; punch teaser pics!</p><p>anyway feel free to yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/cherryredchenle">my twt</a> about nct!! have a wonderful day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>